


I heard enough, this ends now.

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Hawke is not a very big fan of Isabela and Varric's schemes......(Rated M for Maker, Isabela, stop)





	I heard enough, this ends now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I've ever written and I'm infinitely sorry. Warning for terrible Isabela friendfiction. If I ever get caught I will deny being the author of this piece. They'll never catch me alive.

It had been a boring day of getting involved into petty fights, and Hawke was more than relieved to finally be heading to the Hanged Man with his companions. Fenris had bailed, needing to tend to his recent wounds and stretch a few muscles that hadn’t enjoyed the fighting. Hawke had offered to join, but he’d amicably refused, and said goodnight with that softness in his eyes that he seemed to reserve for Hawke.

“Hey, Rivaini.” Varric nudged Isabela. “Show me what you got.”

She fished a few sheets of paper from inside of her shirt and cleared her throat. “_The lithe elven man felt his pointed ears tremble and his blood race, as his authoritative lover trapped him_–”

“Um?”

“Nothing, Hawke.” Isabela snickered quietly. “–_trapped him against the wall of his mansion_… Oh, yes! This is my favourite part. _The human heard his servant call from downstairs, but nothing could keep his attention away from the marked elf in his arms. He grabbed his tunic with one hand, and ripped it clean off his body._”

“Nice,” said Varric appreciatingly.

“Right? I thought the ripped clothes were a good addition. Anyway, so… _The elf shivered, all too aware of the wind on his dark skin, and of his nudity only being hidden from the window by the body of his mighty lover._"

Hawke stopped dead in his tracks, eyeing the papers in Isabela’s hands. “Is this… Is this what I think it is?”

“Stop worrying quite so much, Hawke!” She waved dismissively. “The people of Kirkwall wants to know these things! They want to know about how you…” she scanned the papers in her hands, looking for a specific line. “How your _powerful muscles bulged under your tight shirt as you pumped up and_–”

“OKAY!” Hawke shouted. “I heard enough, this ends now!” He ripped the papers from Isabela’s hands before she could make a move and turned to Varric. “And you knew about this? _Betrayal_.”

“Me? Oh, no!” Varric put a hand over his heart, eyes wide. He shrugged. “No, being the one who _requested_ the friendfiction, _that_ would have been betrayal.”

“M-My relationship with Fenris is NONE of your business!” Hawke squealed, face bright red.

Isabela laughed. She disagreed.


End file.
